Bendita entrevista
by P.Cullen.M
Summary: Harry y Ginny se separan después de la Gran Batalla final. Lo buscan durante años hasta que asumen que puede que no lo vean más. Ginny mantiene la esperanza hasta que 5 años después se reencuentran por cosas de la vida. One-Shot


_**Bendita entrevista**_

Diciembre 5 años después de la batalla que se origino en Hogwarts. Harry se despierta con el ruido de una lechuza ululando en su oscura habitación. Deja sobre el montón de cartas de Amilda Royers, una periodista del tipo de Rita Skeeter, el nuevo sobre de ésta. No lo abre, sabe lo que está escrito, desde hace más de dos semanas no deja de recibir cartas insistiendo una entrevista del héroe que derroto al mago más peligroso de la historia. No entiende como pudo encontrarlo, a penas término la batalla final en el Gran comedor, se escabullo con su capa invisible hasta Hogsmeade y nunca más se comunico con alguien, ni con Hermione, ni con los Weasley, sabía que si se acercaba a ellos no causaría más que dolor y tristeza, no quería ni pensar en hacer daño a Ginny.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara Amilda, al final prometió aceptar imponiendo dos condiciones, la primera, es que no habrían fotos y la segunda, no le diría a nadie donde se encontraba viviendo, una ciudad rural muggle a las afueras de Londres, mientras esperaba, cerraba las cortinas y ordenaba el salón donde se realizaría la entrevista, prendió un par de velas que solo conseguían iluminar su perfil. Dos golpes en la puerta la indico que ya era hora, Kreacher abrió y le indico que pasara. Harry acostumbrado a la oscuridad puedo ver un poco a la mujer, alta, de un tono de tez de color café moka, ojos celestes y cabello alborotado del mismo color que su piel. La mujer tomo asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a él, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

-¿Es usted Harry Potter?

-Sí, soy yo

- Oh, mucho gusto, perdone pero me pregunto si puedo encender la luz

-Preferiría mantenerla así

Respondió Harry con una voz monótona a lo que la Señorita Royers formo una mueca con sus delgados labios

-Bueno señor Potter, comencemos con las preguntas, se dice que usted durante el periodo de estadía en Hogwarts debió enfrentarse más de una vez contra Lor- Lord Voldemort ¿es cierto?

Harry conto con una leve sonrisa melancólica, sus aventuras de enfrentarse contra el peligro desde que entro al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, partiendo de la piedra filosofal hasta la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Durante este relato Amilda se quedo en silencio y tomando breves notas de lo que contaba el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, quien se encontraba extraviado en sus recuerdos. Cuando Harry acabo Amilda tosió trayendo así de nuevo la atención a ella.

-Muy interesante Harry, si me permite llamarlo así, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, cuénteme cosas, eh, más emocionantes.

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente entonces? Ya le he contado todo lo que paso

-No pequeño nos interesaba saber que fue de la vida personal del guapo hechicero, jugador de Quidditch destacado, se dice que tuvo dos novias, además de la señorita Granger ¿es cierto?

- Jajaja, Hermione nunca fue mi novia, fue más mi hermana

- ¿Y las otras dos muchachas? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Emm, si tuve dos novias, pero, eh, de ellas no voy hablar

-Vamos señor Potter millones de muchachas quieren saber

-Ya le dije que no hablare de ello

- Pero a eso he venido y usted ha aceptado

Harry quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia apretó los dientes con rabia, dijo que ella quería saber la versión de los hechos y eso fue lo que él hizo, esto hizo que su magia se descontrolara, los vasos de mantequilla de cerveza que había traído Kreacher anteriormente estallaron y la luz de las velas explotaron iluminando toda la habitación. Amilda quien estaba en estado de shock, vio que en la mejilla derecha del muchacho había tres cicatrices que partían en el ojo y terminaban en el mentón, pero lo que más le intrigo fue que en la pared apareció una sombra de un lobo. Estaba aterrada pero con voz segura dijo:

-Señor Potter, usted por contrato ha aceptado hacer una entrevista, la cual, aún no termina, le pido más bien le exijo que continuemos, pero no será conmigo, llamare a mi asistente y ella la terminara. Me da lo mismo como me mire Señor Potter, pero esto está estipulado así y se hará como yo digo, normas del profeta.

Harry vio como la arrogante periodista desaparecía, pensó que estaría bueno que sea otra persona lo entrevistara, lo malo es que otra persona ya sabría la ubicación de donde vivía. Se puso a pensar en su familia, los Weasley, y el resto de la orden, que harían si supiese donde está y lo que le había pasado, Harry sabia que ellos lo buscaron por mucho tiempo pero tenía miedo, miedo de hacerles daño o que lo rechazaran por lo que le había pasado o por todas las muertes ocurridas de las cuales él todavía se culpaba, se puso a pensar en su adorada Ginny, hace tres años había perdido noticias de ella, lo último que supo fue que terminó el colegio con honores, su Ginny, no había noche que no pensara en ella antes de irse a dormir, se preguntaba si habría seguido con su vida, a sus veintiún años debe ser toda una diosa… Se sobresalto cuando Kreacher tocó su rodilla

-Amo, la señorita pronto llegara, Amo debería permitir a Kreacher ordenar.

-Tienes razón Kreacher, no debería haber perdido el control, porque no recoges todo mientras yo voy por más bocadillos a la cocina

- Amo, Kreacher puede hacerlo solo

- No te preocupes Kreacher

Harry se dirigió a la cocina, Kreacher había hecho pasteles de calabaza, sabía que eran sus favoritos. Fue caminando hacia el salón y se dio cuenta que alguien ocupaba el sillón que minutos antes había usado esa Royers, no la podía ver bien, había olvidado encender las velas.

Se acomodo en su sillón usual dispuesto a encender las velas, cuando escucho una voz que jamás olvidaría.

-Disculpe señor, mi Jefa Amilda Royers, me envió a continuar con su entrevista pero no me dijo quien es usted

Era Ginny, su Ginny ahora que prestaba atención sintió su característico olor, el mismo que cuando eran novios en Hogwarts y el ponía su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Estaba en shock, que iba a ser, correr, si era lo mejor, no andaba con su varita para ayudarse, desde hace mucho que no utilizaba la magia, ella vería como estaba ahora y eso no podía ser. Se levanto no queriendo hacer mucho ruido pero tropezó con la mesa botando los pasteles que anteriormente traía. Ginny quien pensó que el hombre necesitaría ayuda levanto su varita dijo: ¡Lumos! En ese mismo instante Harry quien siempre fue rápido en sus reacciones se dio vuelta. Pero Ginny lo reconoció, jamás olvidaría ese hermoso cabello negro azabache donde ella le gustaba perder sus dedos.

-Harry ¿Eres tú?

Harry no respondió sus peores miedos estaban sucediendo allí mismo

-Harry date la vuelta, se que eres tú, ¿Qué te paso, porque te fuiste y no nos buscaste?

Harry no sabía que responder, sabía que no sería tan cobarde para escapar una vez más, pero no se quería voltear, cuando ella lo viera no sabía que pasaría, no quería ver su lastima. Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz entrecortada tanto por la esperanza como por el miedo a que él le dijera que se fue porque ya no la quería, le dijo.

-Harry, entiendo que te sintieras culpable por las muertes, te conozco, pero te tengo que decir que no fue así, salvaste a mucha gente Harry, eres un héroe

- No digas eso Ginny, tu sabes que no es verdad, será mejor que te vallas

-Date vuelta Harry ¿O te doy tanto asco que no me puedes ni mirar?

-Como crees que podría sentir asco por ti, la única mujer que he amado, si no que tengo miedo que tu sientas lastima por mi y eso sería la muerte para mi corazón

-Entonces date la vuelta

Harry lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miro estaba más hermosa que nunca, era unos dedos más baja que él, sus curvas que siempre le encantaron estaban aún más hermosas, sus ojos chocolates estaban cubiertos en lagrimas que bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas y su hermoso pelo color rojo quedaba hasta la altura de su cintura le hacía parecer una diosa, jamás la mereció y supo que tampoco lo podría hacer ahora. Ginny por su parte también lo miro, era todo un hombre ya, estaba alto, ancho de espaldas con músculos que resaltaban bajo su ajustada polera, su cabello desordenado como a ella siempre le gusto, pero su cara había cambiado, tenía tres profundas marcas que iban desde su ojo que estaba cerrado hacia su recto mentón, vio que el ojo que estaba viéndola, mantenía su hermoso color verde esmeralda en el cual ella siempre se perdía cuando lo miraba, la observaba con amor y miedo. Ginny avanzó y puso su calida mano en su mejilla.

- Amor ¿Qué te paso?

Ginny que lo había esperado desde sus once años hasta que él se dio cuenta de que el también la amaba a ella, pero la tuvo que dejar para derrotar a Voldemort, jamás lo olvido, siempre tuvo la esperanza que lo volvería a ver, a pesar de que todos le decían que lo mejor sería continuar con su vida

-Ginny, oh Ginny

Harry la abrazo y apoyó su mejilla en el tope de la cabeza de ésta. Ginny por su parte no hizo más que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y dejo que los sollozos de ella acompañaran a los de Harry, que eran lo único que se oía en toda la habitación. Cuando Harry se calmo sentó a Ginny en sus piernas, la miro y lo único que vio de ella fue alivio y amor. Todavía lo amaba y eso calentó su corazón.

-Recuerdas Ginny al hombre lobo que ataco a Remus cuando pequeño y posteriormente a Bill

-Si

-El me ataco y mordió, pero a pedido de Voldemort uso un hechizo, que altero mi conversión en lobo, no soy normal, no sólo en luna llena me convierto en hombre lobo, si no que en todas mis noches soy así. Por eso escape de ti, tenía miedo de ser una carga para ti, jamás te podre dar una vida normal y feliz

- No necesito una vida normal, con 6 hermanos tampoco lo fue (Ginny soltó unas leves ricitas acompañadas de Harry), pero para ser feliz te necesito a mi lado

- Oh Ginny, qué más quisiera estar a tu lado, pero podría hacerte daño

- No lo harás amor, tendremos cuidado y sé que lo que sientes por mi jamás dejara que me dañes. Vamos con la familia Harry todos quieren saber de ti

Harry después de unos cuantos cariños y palabras de su amor, se dejo llevar a la Madriguera, cuando llego estaban todos los Weasley acompañados de sus esposas y los niños de estos. Conto su historia y todos le mostraron cariño y dijeron que lo apoyarían. Cuando estaba por anochecer momento del día en que Harry tendría que partir a encerrarse, se despidió de Ginny y por primera vez desde que se reencontraron se besaron, cuando se separaron sintieron como el tiempo volvía a correr con normalidad. Ginny lo transporto hasta la casa de este y acordaron mañana volver a verse.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_**Espero que les guste este es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y mi primer One-Shot. Dependiendo si les gusto había pensado seguir con la continuación.**_

_**Para las personas que leen mis historia de crepúsculo, las voy a continuar, pero por cosas anexas no he podido, pero pronto me pondré en camino.**_

_**Pauli de Cullen**_


End file.
